Desde que recuerdo
by Alegotica12
Summary: Desde que vi tu dulce mirar azul, y tus suaves manos sobre las mias, no deje de pensar en ti, dia y noche en carcel recordaba tu dulce voz, tus increibles poderes, y hasta ahora solo me queda decir que te amo, apesar de como soy, solo espero que me aceptes (advertencia: YAOI! con un personaje sorpresa que aparece unicamente en Banjo Frenzy, M por Lemmond futuro)
1. Chapter 1

Hooolaaa! Alegotica12 con otro fic de htf, esta vez con un personaje muy pero muy inesperado pero original de la serie, para ustedes sera una pareja muy rara, pero ya yo tengo tiempo con esta pareja en mi kokoro xDD asdf bueno empecemos

Declaimer: htf no me pertenece, tampoco sus personajes, una pequeña castaña quizás uwu si es mia

Nota: si tienen curiosidad de saber quien es dino, este personaje apareció en el capitulo piloto de Happy Tree Friends, llamado Banjo Frenzy, les recomiendo ver el cap antes de leer el fic OwO/ el personaje parece que jamas se le dio un nombre por eso yo le di este

Prologo: desde el jardín de infancias

Di un paso escuchando el resonar del cemento bajo mis zapatos, voltee mi mirada sobre mi hombro viendo a mi madre, una mujer de cabellos azules y una sonrisa encantadora, y a mi padre, un hombre alto, demasiado, llegaba hasta los dos metros, de cabellos verdes, levanto el pulgar en aprobación sonriéndome, le sonreí inocente y asentí corriendo a la entrada de la escuela del jardín de niños, viendo a los otros niños entra, vi sus miradas extrañadas sobre mi, y trague grueso caminando un poco menos confiado a la escuela.

Corri por el pasillo y llegue a mi salón, allí vi a una mujer hermosa de cabellos rubios y ojos igual, me sonroje por lo linda que era, y vi las demás miradas de los chicos sobre mi, muchos me miraron con extrañes y dudosos, no los culpaba en realidad, sufro de un síndrome cuyo nombre no recuerdo, lo cual hace que mis ojos sean de diferente color, y no solo se aplicaba en mis ojos, mi cabellos era completamente azul, solo hasta las puntas que se degradaba en verde. Baje un poco mi mirada y camine hasta un asiento algo alejado de los alumnos, la que parecía ser la profesora sonrió con dulzura.

- niños les quiero presentar a su nuevo compañero Dino, ven Dino, presentante – alego la mujer con una voz cantarina, me estremecí un poco tímido y camine hasta la parte de al frente, la mirada de asombro de los demás niños no parecía ceder.

- h-hola.. – cerré mi boca inmediato al ver que algunos se asustaron, mis dientes, como los olvide eran como de un tiburón, baje mi mirada mas asustado que ellos y la profesora tomo mi hombro con dulzura y miro a los niños.

- niños Dino padece de un Síndrome raro que hace que su cabello de este color y sus ojos asi, pero no deben temer, ni por sus dientes ni mirada, el es como ustedes, solo quieres hacer amigos vean esto como un lindo Don – comento con gracia la mujer y sonrió, muchos de los alumnos parecían atontados con los dulce y linda que era, todos sonrieron y asintieron.

Mi mirada poso en un niño que se levanto de su asiento, sus cabellos y ojos eran de un azul cielo, cargaba un resaltante antifaz de héroe, era un poco mas bajo que yo, el chico con una gran sonrisa y mirada inocente corrió hacia mi y poso enfrente.

- Mi nombre es Splendid y yo soy el héroe del colegio! – exclamo el niño posando su mano en su frente como saludo militar – y quiero que seas mi amigo! -.

Los demás niños miraron a did un tanto extrañados, yo lo mire un poco sonrojado, estaa desconcertado y avergonzado, sobre todo por el echo de que crei que era una niña, sonreí un poco timido y asentí.

- o-ok.. -.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- wow! – escuche el asombro de mi mejor amigo, sonrió y floto sentándose junto a mi – tu eres un mago con ese banjo Dino! – exclamo Did con una gran sonrisa.

Solo dos meses desde que empecé a ser amigo de este extraño niño con poderes como superman, le sorprendía todo lo que hacia, el como era, parecía ser una chico que se asombraba con cualquier cosa.. con un extraño afán por las bellotas. Ahora me encontraba tocando el banjo, un instrumento que empecé a tocar desde… bueno, no recuerdo pero desde hace tanto.

- ¿t-tu crees? – le pregunto un poco sonrojado mirando el banjo.

- por supuesto Dino! Tocastes genial, es mas! Deberías tocar enfrente de todo el salón ¿no crees? Para que toques en el teatro de navidad – comento abrazando sus propias piernas, le mire un poco timido, para mi altura y mi rasgos, era demasiado timido.

- n-no lo se… - comente y toque unas cuantas notas mas pero bajas.

- andaa! – el chico floto enfrente de mi con mirada suplicante, oh no…esa mirada no, nunca podía resistirme ante esa mirada, era…demasiado.

- o-oh no did…no la mirada…ahg bien! Lo hare – dije derrotado.

- yei! – lo vi estirar sus brazos al cielo sonriendo victorioso.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Las notas empezaron a sonar a través de mi banjo y cerre mis ojos, sintiéndome como si flotara por la música, las notas mejoraban y fui hiendo mas fuerte, pero algo me detuvo, un latigazo sobre mi dedo, me detuve volviendo a la realidad y al ver una cuerda se rompió, estaba… desconcertado, jamas me había pasado algo asi.

Mi mirada volvió al frente y vi a un niño reír y explotar en carcajadas, observando como todos le seguían, los mire, avergonzado, pero de la vergüenza algo paso, un leve tic paso por mi ojo y algo en mi cabeza se rompió, como un fino hilo.

Fruncí el seño y un gruñido escapo entre mis dientes,todos, hasta la profesora se estremecieron del susto, me levante de un salto y apreté el banjo entre mis puños, camine con rapidez hacia el niño que empezó a reír, y alce mi instrumento, de un segundo a otro el cráneo del chico fue destrozado por mi instrumento, su cuerpo inerte callo sobre el piso y los niños empezaron a gritar, mi cuerpo de alguna forma se manejaba solo y corrió a una increíble velocidad asesinando a sangre fría a quien se me pusiera enfrente.

Me detuve frente a una niña, sus cabellos rojos eran mas que ella, su cuerpo temblaba descontrolado y lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos llenos de terror, sonreí, de una forma retorcida y cruel alzando mi banjo ensangrentado.

- déjame tocarte una pequeña canción…maldita enana… - comente en un susurro y justo cuando el instrumento bajo a toda velocidad para acabar con la chica, pero una voz de detuve, haciéndome volver en si, mire con mis ojos perplejos a la niña que se cubría gritando de terror y voltee la mirada.

Allí lo vi…Did, mi mejor amigo, me miraba con temor, aquel temor se sintió como mil agujas en mi pecho, clavándose y destrozándome, sentí mis rodillas fallar al ver unas gotas de sangre sobre su suave rostro, el estiro sus manos hacia mi, temblorosa.

- Dino… ¿Qué sucede…? ¿p-por qué…? – comento asustado.

Mas yo me asuste más de mí mismo, eche mi cabeza atrás antes de que me tocara y mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, observe a mi alrededor, los que estaban vivos estaban ocultos y asustado, hasta la profe estaba oculta bajo su escritorio, y vi los cuerpo de los niños…mutilados y destrozados.

Estaba demasiado confundido, deje caer el banjo y mire mis manos, temblaban por la ira que había sentido, jamás me había pasado nada así… ¿Por qué ahora..?.

Corrí fuera del lugar y vi a los demás alumnos y profesores asustados, y me vieron lleno de sangre, me asuste más y corrí fuera del colegio entre lágrimas, estaba confundido, asustado y perdido, corrí por las calles sintiendo el agua fría de la lluvia sobre mi mas no me detuve, ¿porque yo?, ¿un niño de 4 años le tenía que pasar una cosa así?.

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

La luz del sol me cegó un poco, no sabia la ultima vez que sentí esta paz, esta libertad, mire a mi alrededor y vi el carro de mi padre, lucia mas viejo, ¿Cuánto que no veía a ese desgraciado?, aun recuerdo el dia que entre a prisión, y como hacerlo?, era solo un niño, 4 años, unos malditos 4 años y entre en una asquerosa correccional, y por mi culpa dos años después mama murió por la depresión…mama…, mi papa me visitaba cada año después de eso, me miraba con asco y odio, no decía que sentía eso, pero era mas que obvio que si.

Baje las escaleras de la comisaria, después de estos años estuve estudiando mucho para que cuando saliera no tuviera que ir a primaria, por suerte pase unos exámenes y me dieron mis diplomas del jardín de niños y primaria, me delante en secundaria, era todo un genio y aun así, mi padre seguía mirándome con odio.

Entre a su caro y mi acomode mi uniforme de secundaria, observe a mi padre, ni se atrevió a verme, mejor, así no tendría que escuchar nada.

- deberías cortarte el cabello, pareces hippie – tks, hable muy pronto.

- me gusta asi mi cabello – comente mirando por la ventana, mi cabello había crecido mucho, tenia un corte bastante exótico, estaba un poco rapado por mi nuca pero tenia mucho cabello por mi parte trasera de la cabeza, y unos mechones de cabello que me llegaban a la clavícula.

- si claro.. – comento el anciano sin siquiera voltear a verme.

El carro se detuvo sobre una preparatoria muy enorme, tenia un campus extenso, mi mirada era distinta a la del jardín de niño, pero era obvio, la prisión cambio mi forma de actuar, ahora era mas serio y mi mirada era mas asesina que nunca, nadie podría mantener mi mirada por 3 minutos máximo.

Camine por la entrada, llegaba tarde por ese maldito papeleo en la comisaria, así que apresure el paso entrando a las instalaciones y subiendo por las escaleras, mi clase estaba en el tercer piso y me apresure, llegue al salón y oi una voz…sonaba algo familiar pero me concentre es en llegar, abrí la puerta de golpe y vi a varios chicos amontonados cerca de donde estaba el profe, me desconcerté un poco, vi que habían varios alumnos del jardín de niños donde estudiaba, aunque siendo sincero era obvio, esta secundaria era de los mismos dueños de aquel jardín de niños, allí estaban Flippy, Flaky, Lumpy, petunia y Handy, que sorpresa los dos últimos estaban tomados de las mano igual que los dos primeros. Camine entre la multitud y estos se apartaron dejándome ver cual era el centro de atención.

Nada mas y nada menos que aquel héroe de cabellos azulados…casi no había cambiado, seguía pareciéndose a una chica, y seguía con ese antifaz, oh dios…seguía diciendo que era un súper héroe? Nunca cambia.

- ¿Dino…? – escuche de sus labios, los cuales formaron una enorme sonrisa y su mirada se mostró llena de felicidad - ¡DINO! – exclamo con extrema alegría y abalanzándose sobre mi y abrazándome mientras flotaba.

Quede completamente desconcertado, el… ¿no me temia?, después de que acabe con 5 alumnos a sangre fría en el jardín de niños, cuando mi ultimo recuerdo de aquel dulce chico fue su mirada de terror, ¿Cómo..?.

- ¿D-Did…? – fue lo único que circulo de mis labios, lo observe separarse y mirarme.

- por supuesto! ¿A quien esperabas? ¿A mi hermano? – recordé a Splendont, esa sabandija siempre fue un asco conmigo – dios hombre, mírate que alto estas, pareciera que fueras a medir dos metros, y su cabello sigue tan genial como siempre, me encanta ese corte – lo escuche entusiasmado y como flotaba a mi alrededor, lo mire un poco confundido a los ojos .

- Splendid tu… ¿tu no estas asustados? – pregunto mirándole.

- ¿asustado? Hahaha hombre ¿Por qué estaría asustado de que mi mejor amigo volvió? – pregunto cruzándose de brazos.

- Splendid… - hablo una chica de cabellos azules oscuros, petunia – e-el…a sus cuatro años…mato a 5 niños solo porque se rieron de el…y-y duro 12 años en prisión… - agrego.

- correccional, y si, supongo que desde ese dia no eh vuelto a reir, gracias por recordarme petunia… - comente con cierta irritación desviando la mirada.

- Dino… - escuche la voz lastimosa de did – no importa petunia! Yo lo perdono, y además, soy un súper héroe, yo no temo a nada – dijo con posee heroica el peli-azul, le mire y sonreí de medio lado.

- nunca cambiaras… - comente mirándole, este me devolvió la mirada y sonrió ampliamente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Me sonroje notoriamente al verlo reir por algo que le conté, Did… ¿desde cuando me siento tan bien cuando estoy contigo?, mi corazón estaba enloquecido y desde hace días empezaba a tener sueños raros contigo pero… ¿me culparas…? Eres demasiado lindo.

- pareces una chica… - solté de repente al mirarlo, este volteo su mirada a mi e inflo sus mejillas infantilmente, dios que lindo…

- n-no parezco una chica! – exclamo.

- no se ti pero eres tan lindo que pareces una chica… - comente y acaricie su cabello.

- … - guardo un momento silencio y sus mejillas se sonrojaron - ¿c-crees que soy lindo…? – me percate de mis palabras y me senté de golpe sobre el césped con mi cara roja, mierda como meto asi la pata? Debe creer que soy una rarito.

- n-no! Digo! N-no es que seas feo, me refiero D-Did al echo n-normal de que un chico le dice a otro q-que es lindo n-no es por que me gustes o este enamorado de t-ti – comente nervioso y revolviendo un poco mi cabello, escuche la dulce risa de did y lo mire.

- no te preocupes… - bajo la mirada con cierto aire melancólico – es obvio que te referías a eso -.

Nos quedamos unos minutos en silencio y recordé algo, tome mi bolso, era bastante grande y de este saque algo.

- recordé lo mucho que te gustaba mi banjo…a pesar de lo que paso yo… bueno…quiero que recordemos esa inocente época… - comente con el banjo en mis manos, este me miro con asombro y sonrió con entusiasmo.

- eso es genial Dino! – exclamo con sorpresa y se sentó enfrente mío - ¿y que me tocaras amigo…? – pregunto abrazando sus piernas emocionado.

- pues… - era el momento perfecto, estábamos completamente solos, nadie podía reírse de mi, y estoy seguro de que did tampoco, o eso anhelaba, podría declararme sin e lo notara, y si en verdad le gustaba preguntara si es para, dios soy un genio, sonreí de medio lado afinando el banjo y le mire.

- improvisare algo estúpido – comente con una débil sonrisa, aun el reír o sonreír no era algo que hiciera mucho, y tampoco me gustaba del todo.

Empecé a tocar notas pasibles, románticas, vi sus mejillas sonrojarse un poco con mis letras, hablaban de sus labios, sus ojos, su cabello y piel, y cada frase era cierta, el era precioso ante mis ojos, mi corazón se volcaba con solo verlo sonreír.

Algo me llego a los oídos, me detuve en seco y escuche, como si estuviera justo alado de mi oído, unas risas…risas burlonas, que en mi mente se convertían en algo que aborrecía y odiaba, mi cabeza giro lentamente al pequeño pasillo que conectaba a este patio, y allí, dos chicas reían burlonas mirándonos, escuche aquella frase que hizo mis ojos dilatar "que gay…".

Did se levanto apresurado buscando callar a las chicas pero ya era tarde, la cabeza de una fue destruida contra la pared y mi banjo, había lanzado el banjo desde donde estaba y de un minuto a otro sostenía el cuello de la otra chica y lo apretaba con tal fuerza que desprendí su cabeza de su cuerpo.

- ¡DINO! – escuche aquella voz, de nuevo…asustada, solté la cabeza, y lo mire, estaba asustado, las escenas se repitieron en mi cabeza de nuevo y cerré mis ojos de nuevo con ese desagradable dolor, al volverlos a abrir las rejas de mi celda eran cerradas nuevamente.

- lo siento Splendid… - solo pude decir recostando mi frente a los barrotes y lagrimeando.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

;w; si y asi va mi historia…TTuTT tranquilos luego Dino encontrara la felicidad (¿) lsdjjds enserio


	2. Chapter 2

HIIIII AGAIN!1 aquí con el capi 1 awa/

Capitulo 1: sonríeme una vez mas

- 2.06m – escuche de la enfermera que me media – y pesa 110kls – comento mirando la pesa, quede un poco desconcertado mirando el peso.

- maldición… ¿segura que no es un tumor o algo? – mencione, era exageradamente alto.

- no Dino, es genético no te preocupe, es natural, además, eso atribuye más a tu atractivo – comento mirando el informe, me sonroje un poco y rasque me nuca mirándole.

- ¿suele decirle mucho eso a los ex convictos? – pregunte.

- no, solo a ti – comento mirándome con una sonrisa y guiñándome el ojo - bien parece que todo está bien, hasta su perfil sicológico es…extremadamente sano, ¿porque estas en prisión? – pregunto la mujer algo desconcertada.

- tómeme como burla y vera porque – comente poniéndome mi camisa – aunque diga que mi perfil sicológico es sano, los especialistas afirman que sufro de ataques de ira extremos ante las burlas…solo las burlas porque normalmente soy muy pasivo – comente ya poniéndome mi gabardina color verde oscuro.

- ya veo…, ¿y a donde ira ahora Dino? – pregunto la mujer sentándose en su escritorio.

- a una villa bastante tranquila – comente terminando de ponerme las botas de estilo militar – llamada Happy Tree town, mi sicólogo dijo que era un lugar muy tranquilo y me relajado, además estoy harto de esta ciudad, me trae malos recuerdos – comente y camine a la salida – oh y gracias por lo de ayer – le di un beso breve en los labios y Salí.

- de nada guapo – comento sonriendo y siguiendo su trabajo.

Mire a la puerta mientras me alejaba y suspire con pesadez.

- suerte que anoche no se percató de que le dije Did… - comente con cierta burla.

Como oyeron, pasaron 10 años de prisión, y jamás saque a Did de mi cabeza, seguía enamorado de él pero…si él seguía en esa ciudad, no lo volvería a ver, no me perdonaría una segunda vez por lo que hice…ni yo lo hice, por lo tanto solo decidí macharme sin mirar atrás.

Baje por la entrada del hospital y camine por la acera un rato con un bolso en mi espalda, allí estaba todo lo que necesitaba, mire a mi alrededor recordando que Did y yo tomábamos el camino a casa por allí, sentí mi corazón crujir y baje la mirada, no soportaba la idea de irme sin decirle nada pero…se me era peor la idea de ver su cara aterrada al verme…no podía ni soportar el imaginármelo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Baje de mi moto, observe mi alrededor bajo el casco y lo retire recibiendo un delicioso aroma a mi nariz, observe la zona residencial en la que habitaba ahora, y vi que el olor salía de una de las casas, me dio hambre, así que me adentre a mi casa, era amplia pero no muy grande, tenía todos los muebles y las cosas que necesitaba, camine a la cocina viendo que estaba una mesa para comer y una puerta para el patio, todo en orden con la nevera y de mas, camine hasta la escalera y subí por está viendo que solo había un muy estrecho pasillo con dos puertas, una de lado izquierdo de las escaleras y la otra justo al frente, me acerque a la de enfrente y vi que era el baño, y abrí la del lado izquierdo, era mi habitación, entre y lance mi bolso a la cama abriéndolo y sacando varios cambios de ropa y bóxer, los guarde y miren que no estaba muy lleno.

- debo conseguir más ropa – otra cosa a mi lista luego de ir al súper y conseguir un trabajo.

Salí de la habitación y camine por las escaleras, tome las llaves para salir, me acerque a mi moto y me acomode el casco subiendo a esta y encendiéndola arrancando por la ciudad, era muy sencilla, había poca gente enserio, creo que habían mencionado que solo vivían unos 250 habitantes allí, un buen lugar para calmarme.

Llegue al súper y deje mi moto aparcada, debido a que no tenía mucho dinero no podía comprar demasiado, así que entre, refresco, algunas cosas empaquetadas para comer y pague para salir del lugar, deje la bolsa en la pequeña maleta de mi moto y me subí a esta.

Empecé a andar por la ciudad, viendo gente pasar y aquello, y decidir andar un poco lento para verla, recordé que cargaba un poco más de dinero y mire un peculiar restaurant de Maid y mayordomos, me encogí en hombros y aparque frente al negocio para luego entrar. El lugar estaba muy bien decorado, estaba bastante lleno, no demasiado, lo suficiente para llenar el lugar, hasta donde mi mirada dio había un chico castaño atendiendo y una peli rosa igual, el ambiente tenía un dulce olor que me dio un horrible antojo a una malteada, quizás de chocolate estaría bien, me acerque a un pequeño bar que tenían y vi a un hombre sonriendo con cierto "estilo" si se le podría decir, tenía una exagerado afro de color naranja y vestía un poco de los 70's si no me equivoco, me senté sabiendo que en esos lugares sirven más cosas dulces que cualquier cosa.

- oye ¿sirven malteadas de chocolate? - pregunte recostándome de mis codos sobre la barra.

- claro chico – menciono haciendo énfasis a una voz profunda.

El hombre empezó a preparar la malteada, y de mi espalda pude escuchar un sonido de exclamación de una chica, me extrañe y voltee a ver, vi a una castaña con vestido de Maid, cargaba lentes y su cabello era lacio y ondulado hasta sus caderas, linda podría decirse, me miraba con si fuera una estrella de rock o algo así.

- ah? -.

- e-eres…ERES PERFECTO! –exclamo con un brillo en los ojos emocionado y se acercó a estirar mi cara y ver mi cabello – solo mírate, esos dientes amenazantes, ese cabello tan revoltoso y atractivo y tus ojos! Oh dios y eres muy alto, eres hermoso! – exclamo fascinada, yo de mi parte aun no entendía la situación – tu amigo mío! Quiero contratarte! – dijo por fin, me quede un poco sorprendido.

- que?, espera, espera… quieres que trabaje como un mayordomo de esos? – comente apuntando a un castaño que pasaba por allí con traje de mayordomo – oye yo no creo que eso… -.

- te pagare 200 dólares por día – comento sonriendo.

- echo – dije por fin, donde conseguiría un lugar donde me pagase esa cantidad y bueno, no sea un asco de trabajo, este no lucia mal – pero…por qué yo? – pregunte un poco desconcierto.

- bueno, tengo dos razones, en la primera, nuestro público femenino solo tiene un mayordomo que es mi hermano gemelo Alex – comento apuntando al chico que sonreía dulcemente a unas chicas – y segundo, no quiero cualquier chico, necesito uno atractivo con pinta de malo!, sube la clientela por el interés de este rostro malvado – dijo con cierta burla y yo enarque una ceja – ven mañana, te tendremos el traje listo – comento sonriendo animada.

- ah ya veo…otra pregunta, ¿Cómo puedes pagarme tanto? -.

- oye ¿crees que los platos aquí son baratos?, tenemos muchos platos, tampoco son exageradamente caros, pero si a un precio que nos da para pagar el negocio, la comida y a los que atiende – aclaro cruzada de brazos.

- ya veo… - mire junto a ella y vi salir de la cocina a una pequeña chica pelirroja, la conocía, es más, podría reconocer esa melena roja – Flaky? – la pelirroja volteo a mí y al solo verme empezó a temblar asustada.

- D-Dino!? – exclamo cada vez más asustada, era de esperar esa reacción pero…que hacia aquí?.

- se conocen? – quiso saber la dueña.

- ahm…si – dije con cierta pesadez tomando mi malteada.

- bueno eso suena bien, así Flaky podrás guiarlo con más facilidad a su trabajo – agrego la castaña-

- l-lo va a contratar!? P-pero señorita Ale e-el… - la chica fue a hablar pero la voltee a ver, no la amenace con la mirada o algo, simplemente la mire, el problema era que mi mirada ya era amenazante por sí sola, lo que hizo que la peli-roja se callara y camino a servir a sus clientes.

- este… - la castaña fue a preguntar.

- si debió pedir un currículo, soy un ex convicto, a mis 4 años entre al reformatorio por matar a 5 niños en mi salón con mi banjo, Salí a los 16 pero al año volví a entrar por matar a dos chicas, con mi banjo – hice énfasis en la última frase y le di otra probada a mi malteada – pero…no quiero causar más problemas en mi vida, ni para mí ni para nadie, mi problema es cuando toco ese asqueroso instrumento y la gente se ríe de mí, así que no quiero que me vea con miedo o no quiera darme el empleo, jamás tocare un banjo en mi vida, eso se lo aseguro – aclare terminando mi vaso, voltee a verla y me miraba con cierto asombro, sonrío y asintió.

- si me prometes que todo estará bien pues te creo, te veré mañana Dino – dijo sonriendo y me dio la espalda – Giggles! Ya atendiste la mesa 8? -.

Sonreí por la confianza que me tenía mi propia jefa, eso era alentador. Me levante de la silla y pague mi bebida, saliendo de la tienda, bien, trabajo; hecho, ahora sería bueno comprar ropa, pero ya todos mi ahorros se acabaron, por lo tanto solo decidí subirme a mi moto y conocer un poco más la ciudad.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- mierda que jodido Frio… - comente cerrando mi gabardina, lástima que no tenía una bufanda, debía comprarme ropa de invierno para la navidad, ya estaba muy cerca, calenté mis manos un poco y las oculte en los bolsillos de mi gabardina.

Camine un poco por el parque, mirando la luna de vez en cuando, me acerque a un columpio que había allí y me senté en este a relajarme, había sido un día agotado y no era mala idea devolverme a casa a dormir, pero aun así me quede un poco más.

Mire la luna un momento y cerré los ojos dejando que el viento acaricie mis mejillas y cabello, recordé de nuevo a Splendid, o bueno, lo resalte en ese momento, ya que todo el tiempo pienso en él, y empecé a pensar… ¿y si nunca lo hubiese conocido?, quizás ahora no sintiera este asfixiante dolor en mi pecho, que hacían que a cada segundo que recordase su dulce rostro me hiciera derramar lágrimas, baje un poco la mirada dejando que las lágrimas cayesen con libertad, ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que llore así?, no lo recuerdo, creo que cuando entre a prisión por segunda vez, ni siquiera llore así cuando aquellos convictos me…bueno, preferí no recordar esa escena, pero empecé a pensar…¿y si no hubiese entrado a prisión…?, nadie me tuviese miedo, hubiese vivido una vida tranquila con mi madre y padre, él no me odiase y…quizás…le hubiese podido decir a Splendid que lo amaba, que lo amaba demasiado. Mis sollozos se hicieron más claros y sostuve mi rostro, de nuevo dolía, dolía demasiado, no tenerlo cerca, no tenerlo en mis brazos cada segundo se hacía más horrible, junto con el peso de las víctimas que alguna vez arrebate sus vidas, por Dios ¿Qué hice para merecer una vida así?, yo nunca quise lastimar a nadie, y mucho menos a Splendid, yo solo quería tener una vida tranquila, y estar junto a él, ¿era demasiado pedir eso?...

Escuche pasos sobre el césped, pero no les preste atención, no quise levantar la vista, ni siquiera detener mi llanto, pero sentí a aquella presencia frente mío, y con dulzura retiro mis manos de mi rostro ahogado en lágrimas, como si fueran las cosas más delicadas del mundo, y vi aquellos ojos, esto…debía ser un cruel sueño, no lo sabía, me había pasado muchas veces, pero dios rogué a mis adentros que no fuese falso, que en verdad lo tuviera a él, formando una dulce sonrisa frente de mí y sosteniendo mis manos con dulzura.

- sabía que eras tú… - susurro con aquella melódica voz, estaba atónito, no sabía que decir, aun así, deje que sus brazos me rodearan en una forma compasiva y acariciase mi cabello – te extrañe tanto Dino… - susurro de nuevo, sentía algo a mis adentro, era…tibio y una sensación de felicidad que no sentía desde la última vez que te tuve frente de mi sonriéndome, correspondí a aquel abrazo dejando caer lagrimas ahora de felicidad.

- yo también te extrañe Splendid -.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

SdjhjshdfjshdkfhNSDJSKDJKSDJKLJ ESTOY FELIZ POR ESTE CAPI QWQ! Me quedo tan fuckinglindotriztefelizdepresivoalegreromanticorompecorazones (?) bueno no xD pero espero también les haya gustado mis bebecitos uwu/ (?) gracias por leer y pronto el cap 2! xD


End file.
